Luke's Friend
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: YAOI Kakarrot and King Vegeta have some type of connection but they don't know what it is. All they know is that this little boy happens to pop up into one of their lives, drawling them together AU VG
1. Hello Kakarrot

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything of the sort but the original characters such as Lucas/Luke and Strata including anyother characters that were not mentioned in the original series are mine.  
  
A/N: I am submitting this as a response to one of my reviewers who said I should write more DBZ fics so this is for them.  
  
Pairing: Vegeta/ Goku and maybe a little of Lucas/Trunks in later, later chapters  
  
Type/Rating: R, go away kids, and this is major AU  
  
Warning: Yaoi, yuri and all things little people shouldn't hear about. The being is nice and child-like though for all you protestors  
  
Here you go:  
  
Chapter One: Hello Kakarrot  
  
Luke giggled as he jumped down five stories. This was going to be so much fun. The wind made a loud swooshing noise in his ear as he did so, egging him on. The little black clad five standard edged the side of the wall after landing with a soft thump. His tiny digits curled over the top of the wall, lifting him up and leaping to the ground. He sighed happily, his light giggle vibrating throughout the grounds, he was out. He didn't notice the guards standing at the base of the wall, chuckling at him.  
  
Luke giggled as he jumped down six stories. This was going to be so much fun. The wind made a loud swooshing noise in his ear as he did so, egging him on. The little black clad six standard edged the side of the wall after landing with a soft thump. His small digits curled over the top of the wall, lifting him up and leaping to the ground. He sighed happily, his light giggle vibrating throughout the grounds, he was out. Not taking notice of the guards that stood at this end of the wall he trotted off with a bounce in his step. The small boy stopped. The guards stood there, trying to contain their laughter.  
  
Luke chuckled as he jumped down seven stories. This was going to be so much fun. The wind made a loud swooshing noise in his ear as he did so, egging him on. The black clad seven standard edged the side of the wall after landing with a soft thump. His digits curled over the top of the wall, lifting him up and leaping to the ground. He sighed happily, his light giggle vibrating throughout the grounds, he was out, again. He walked off, a smile on his face that soon turned to a scowl when he caught sight of the guards, standing directly in front of him, laughing loudly. They grabbed his arms and led him back into the castle with some difficultly, taking him straight to his father and mother's room.  
  
"Again, Lucas?" Vegeta asked, not looking up from his papers as he signed away. The small child took a few moments to look guilty before putting on his best pout ever.  
  
"But I never get to go outside, why can't I play, all the other kids play!" The mini Vegeta exclaimed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because you are not like all the other kids," Vegeta huffed. He hated it when his son did this, if he hadn't carried the child then everything would be peachy keen and he could ignore the little buddle of trouble that reminded him of him. But as it was, he had to deal with him. "Look," the king sighed, running a hand through his flame of spikes, "tomorrow we'll go out and get you a friend. One friend of your liking, ok?" He looked to his son with slightly angry, slightly pleading eyes, praying to Kigeta that he wasn't like that when he was younger.  
  
"Only one? How bout two?"  
  
"No, one."  
  
"Ok," the little Saiyan skipped off happy, singing "I'm gonna get a friend tomorrow, I'm gonna get a friend tomorrow." The Oujo sighed once more, why did things like this have to happen to him, he had enough to worry about?  
  
"Vegeta-sama," his woman whispered, pressing her body against his back as he continued to sign papers. She was another problem. Why, in all hell, did he have to marry her? She was a woman, and pretty, but he wasn't exactly attracted to the gullible woman. His father had said she would keep him occupied because he still didn't have a mate. He had asked his father why he didn't marry the father of his child and the king never answered. That asshole only worried about what a select few thought of his son when the entire planet would rather see the Prince, now King, of all Saiyans, satisfied, if not happy. Another sigh passed through his lips. His life was just too damn complicated, at least his problems with Lucas would be over tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta smirked as the trumpet played. Today his son would find a playmate to annoy instead of him.  
  
"Oh, look at him, he looks nice," Strata giggled, pointing at a little boy using his tail to play with a ball. Luke completely ignored her, staring straight ahead of him as the carriage was pulled buy a unicorn like horse. His little arms crossed over his chest, a slight frown on his face. The two Vegeta's sat next to each other, both with their arms crossed, both looking at the crowd with a sort of air that spoke proud indifference. A man walked in front of the carriage, making the horse stop, followed by a startled gasp from the crowd. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"How dare-," one of his guards began.  
  
"Kakarrot!" His head guard exclaimed, running from his post at the king's side. The confused man on the road turned around, looking for the person that called him. Three gasps were heard from the carriage. Long, ebony hair shaped a pale face, complete with large, childlike eyes. His tall, slim form complemented by steel like muscles, covered in an all black gi. The little prince stared, mouth hanging open, along with his mother and father.  
  
"Oh hi, Dad. What are you doing here?" His light, angel-like voice an absolute contrast with his stunning splendor.  
  
"Kakarrot, you're standing in front of the king's precession!" Bardock yelled, stumping his son.  
  
"Ok, ow, sorry," the nineteen year old exclaimed from the ground, giggling as his father kicked him.  
  
"Sorry, he could kill you for this!" the stumping continued, making the three royals sweat drop.  
  
"But I was only crossing the street," he chuckled, the kicks tickling him.  
  
"What are you doing in town anyway?" he exclaimed, still stumping.  
  
"Mom told me to go find some old spice," he huffed, trying to control his laughter. Bardock stopped, standing with his eyes closed and back facing his son, his eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Don't tell your mom I did that," he mumbled to his son as the slightly shorter male dusted off his gi. Kakarrot chuckled.  
  
"Awe, I want him!" Luke exclaimed, jumping from the carriage and latching himself onto Kakarrot's head. The brawny teenager looked up, a little face appearing over his.  
  
"Well, hello," Kakarrot chuckled, smiling widely up at the small face, "who are you?" Hundreds of thumps were heard as all around the two fell to the ground, legs twitching comically up in the air, including the King and Queen.  
  
"My name is Vegeta Lucas, what's yours?" Luke giggled, bending over so his eyes were at stratum with Kakarrot's. His seven-year-old body was no bigger than five year olds.  
  
"I'm Bardock Kakarrot, but my mom calls me Goku," he smiled, grabbing the little guy from off his head and holding him upside down. The little Ouji giggled, wiggling, "where did you come from?" The little Saiyan wrapped his tail around his wrist tightly, affectionately.  
  
"I come from the castle, you be my friend?"  
  
"Sure," Goku chuckled, tossing him upward, the small Saiyan's tail still wrapped firmly around his wrist. Vegeta and Strata, along with half of the Saiyan race watched, sweat drops appearing on their foreheads.  
  
"You will absolutely not have a full grown Saiyan as a friend," the woman exclaimed, looking appalled. Vegeta sighed for the umpteenth time that week. He really didn't need this stress; he was only twenty-four, "Vegeta- sama, say something!"  
  
"Well get in the carriage so we can go," he sighed to his son who looked at his father from Goku's shoulder with pleading puppy-dog eyes. The little buddle squealed happy, pulling the slightly confused but happy Saiyan into the carriage with his father and mother.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kakarrot, but you can call me Goku," the Saiyan smiled politely at them. The Queen gawked at him and the King raised an eyebrow at the appealing male, maybe his luck was about to change......  
  
"Goku, Goku, I bet you can't find me!" Luke called, flying above the castle. He was now ten years old and had been with his Goku for three years. Today he had a class on the lost Dragon balls but he really didn't want to do that so he simply knocked out his teacher and went to find Goku.  
  
"Caught ya!" The tall Saiyan exclaimed, grabbing the little Saiyan from the air and falling to the ground like a missile. He made a whistling sound as he fell, holding Lucas to his chest. Goku stopped a foot above the ground, looking at Luke with a big smile on his face, the two hanging upside down above the soft ground of the gardens. He flipped them right side up and placed the chuckling Saiyan down. "So what class was it today?" The brawny warrior flopped down on the royal grass of the gardens, taking off his shoes and looking up at the growing boy.  
  
"History," Lucas sighed, crossing his arms and pouting, "I don't even know why I have to know all this stuff, I mean I bet the first King Vegeta was perfectly fine without all this learning and stuff."  
  
"Well you really don't want to end up like me, do you?" he asked, crossing his eyes as he looked at him. Luke chuckled lightly, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Baka," the smaller warrior chuckled. Goku laid back, bringing his arms up to cushion his head as he stared at the red clouds of sunset, chuckling. Luke followed the gesture, arms crossed under his head as he stared at the sky. He looked over to Goku. The man completely baffled him. He had to be about twenty-two and he remained more innocent than him. At times, Luke felt so much like him, free spirited and always happy, but looking to his father made him believe it was just a thing of youth. Speaking of his father, the light throb he felt in the back of his head when his sire was around began to vibrate.  
  
"Hey, that's my word for him," Vegeta chuckled, coming from the shadows after watching them for a while.  
  
"Father," Luke gasped, leaping up.  
  
"Geta-sama," Goku exclaimed, taking Luke's lead, then bowing at the same time as him as the King approached them.  
  
"Come now," Vegeta smirked, waving a hand at them, "if I wanted us to be formal you'd be in class by now." He glared at his son who mumbled something under his breath and pouted off to class.  
  
"Well I better go train with my father," Goku mumbled, about to follow after the younger Saiyan. Vegeta reached a hand out to stop him, the taller warrior having to walk by him to follow Lucas; his hand touched pale, soft skin as he stopped the younger from leaving.  
  
"Stay a while, we barely get to spar and I have a free schedule." Vegeta smirked his trademark, cold smirk that sent a shiver down Goku's spine every time he looked to it. The younger Saiyan shook out of his stupor partially and managed to nod his head slightly.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you this time," Goku challenged, putting on his shoes. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, eyes flickering over the sculpted body momentarily before that alluring smirk played over his lips.  
  
"Vegeta-sama, there you are," Strata stated, wrapping a thin, white silk robe over her bare form. Goku blushed lightly, bowing to her and looking down when he rose again, "Oh, Goku, I didn't see you there." Her voice had dropped a couple of octaves and she had let the fabric covering her slide a little on her shoulders. Vegeta pushed down a growl. The woman was obviously interested in him, who wouldn't be, but did she have to be so open about it? He scowled at her, not bothered in the least bit that Kakarrot listened.  
  
"What do you want woman, I'm busy." He growled out.  
  
"You were suppose to be spending this time with me," she huffed, turning her attention toward the King.  
  
"No, I'm suppose to be dealing with some personal affairs," he scowled.  
  
"You can't get more personal than me."  
  
"I haven't been keeping up with my exercises."  
  
"You only say that because you haven't been spending as much time with Goku!" she began to yell.  
  
"Point?" He raised an eyebrow at her. The witch only raised her voice at him twice before and both times it ended with her in a less than comfortable position, such as nearly bashed from the planet. Goku watched with big, round eyes.  
  
"He's not your mate, I am!" she shouted but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified. Vegeta's ki flickered until a dark purple aura surrounded him.  
  
"You, bitch, are not and will never be, my mate," his voice was deadly calm, eyes closed and fists shaking at his sides, "if I want to spar with Kakarrot it is none of your damn business and if I want to mate with anyone it's none of your business either. I was married to a harpy such as you for two reasons, one my father wanted me to and two you were of high class. Now, because I am King, I have it in my power to disintegrate you where you stand for speaking to me in such a way. It's over woman, your life here is not wanted, and I annul you." By the time he had finished his ki was back to normal, eyes still closed, but Strata was shaking violently. By his last word she crumbled to the floor, sobs racking her body and her face in her hands. Goku didn't know what was going on but he went to go comfort her but was stopped by Vegeta who put a hand to his shoulder. "Do not touch her." He opened his eyes to the taller Saiyan. Goku stared deeply into the King's eyes. His usual cold gaze covered in anger, hate and an underlying, for what he could see, emotion that looked akin to pity. Goku nodded. The guards standing like statues near by rushed to the Queen's sides, lifted her almost roughly and carried her off, out of the castle and main city.  
  
"King Vegeta-sama, what happened?" Goku asked, his large eyes looking down at Vegeta innocently, questioningly. Vegeta closed his eyes ands sighed, dropping his hand from Goku's shoulder, starting to feel a bit of relief, he wanted to do that for the longest time.  
  
"You won't be seeing Strata anymore, that's all, why don't you go see Lucas and tell him that," Vegeta sent him off.  
  
"Kay," the brawny warrior walked happily, a large grin adorning his features.  
  
------------------  
  
I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be coming soon and it gets a little more into the initial plot. Do review and if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer, or you could just let me know of your existence ^_^ 


	2. Sire

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Stop asking me!  
  
A/N: I hope all of you like it, took me a bit to write but I think I it's worth it.  
  
------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
"Kay," the brawny warrior walked happily, a large grin adorning his features.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Sire  
  
"Oh and Kakarrot?" Vegeta called before the younger turned into the castle.  
  
"Yes, King Vegeta-sama?" he turned.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Okay, Geta-sama." The younger didn't see the light tremble of the King's form at the alternation of his name spoken in that angelic-like voice...  
  
"So mom won't be coming back?" Lucas asked, turning the page of the most interesting book he had read that had to deal with the Saiyan mating habit.  
  
"Nope." Goku sighed, hanging upside down from the ceiling fan and looking at the book Luke was reading. The miniature Saiyan shrugged, turning the page as he looked at the elaborate pictures, "hey, what's that?"  
  
"A book father had me read," Lucas shrugged again, looking up at the tall Saiyan finally, "Oie, what ya doin'?" he giggled when Goku looked at him confused.  
  
"Hanging from the fan, what's it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"You can't do that!" Lucas exclaimed, pouting up at him and crossing his arms over his chest like his father.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause father will be angry at you..." Lucas trailed off, losing the pout and looking to him pointedly.  
  
"So...it's fun," Goku chuckled, beginning to swing himself slightly, flipping off the fan and landing on the floor next to the scowling prince's desk, "sometimes I think you need to lighten up a bit," the brawny warrior laughed, ruffling his hair.  
  
"If I lightened up any more I'd be like you," Lucas smirked, closing the book with a sigh, "I wonder who my mate will be..." at the comment Goku blushed crimson and went to go sit on the window seal. "Hey Goku, why don't you have a mate, yet?" Lucas stood, sitting on the ledge across from the older Saiyan.  
  
"Haven't found the right person and I'm still young...speaking of which aren't you like ten...it's a little early to be thinking about a mate..."  
  
"But I'm sure a lot of people have approached you, you are pretty, Goku. I'm surprised no one's attempted to claim you..." Luke trailed off at the clouded look in Goku's eyes as he stared out the window.  
  
"A lot of people have, mostly upper class warriors but I wouldn't let them and I won't. The only person I'm worried about I can't have..." Goku sighed, staring out into the darkening sky, a light blush coloring his cheeks, "what am I talking to you about this for?" he exclaimed, tackling the younger Saiyan out the window with a playful battle cry. Lucas gasped, not expecting that and for a moment felt a twinge of fear as they plummeted to the ground before he smirked up at the taller Saiyan and quickly switched their positions. The older of the two would have hit the ground had he not decided to levitate upward at full speed, laughing along with Lucas in his merriment...  
  
Goku pulled up his pants and bucked the buckle, today was Luke's fifteenth birthday and he was to escort the young prince to his birthday bash. He scowled at the mirror. No matter how much time he spent in the sun or how long he trained he still looked pretty much equivalent to what he looked like about eight years ago. He took notice of the way the pants clung to his muscular legs slightly, though they were anything but tight and the way the fabric sort of hung on his butt, which, in his opinion, couldn't get any rounder. Observing his body always made him think of his perfect king and how imperfect he was when he was compared to him. Like the fact that he seemed way too tall and brawny, he wasn't anything like his king. The beautiful royal was elegant and somewhat feminine in his shape, beautiful dark eyes that he loved to decipher and could get lost in, long spiked hair that reminded him of a flame, the flame only so taunting it could have only been lit by Kami himself.  
  
"Kakarrot?" a voice broke him from his reverie and he jumped, "I didn't know you liked your appearance that much." Again, that edible smirk curved the King's lips and Kakarrot blushed, turning away.  
  
"Geta, leave me alone," Goku, whined, blushing horribly and quickly grabbing a red, silk shirt, slipping it over his head. He didn't hear the slight gasp Vegeta let out at the sight of his perfect abs and chiseled chest or the whimper that developed as a result of him covering it up. This was getting quite ridiculous. He'd been lusting after the baka for nearly nine years! He was the Saiya-jinn no Oujo, damn it! And he couldn't even tell Kakarrot how he felt! "Is it time to go already?" The sweet voice broke him out of his frustrated thoughts and he shook his head lightly, pushing down the childish urge to blush at being caught staring at the younger Saiyan's body.  
  
"Yes, I thought I'd come collect you," he cleared his throat. Goku smiled at him, pulling on some black shoes for the night. Vegeta had to admit, though the younger would probably look better naked, the clothing he wore caressed his pale skin and made him glow beautifully, the black pants outlining powerful muscles. The King licked his lips, "shall we?" he offered his arm to the man, waiting for him to take it. Goku looked bemused for a moment before taking his arm politely. There was something about this jester that he couldn't remember, something about Saiyan customs. He shrugged, oh well, he'd think about it later.  
  
The two entered the throne room. Silence broke out over the crowds of Saiyans gathered and everyone turned to the isle in which the king and Goku would soon walk down. When the commotion in the room stopped completely a light thump of the drums followed their steps and the taller of the two felt like he was being displayed. He had never walked with the King before, had always been a step behind the royal as was costume but something about this walk...it made him extremely nervous. He looked around the room through lidded eyes in a hidden search for his father and charge. The smaller Saiyan currently possessed a big grin on his face, waiting at the throne for Goku and his father. Bardock stood at the prince's side, an eyebrow raised to Goku in question. The enter room seemed to watch only Goku, their king thrown aside for latter observation.  
  
To say that the young man was gorgeous would have been a tragic under statement and the room watched in awe as the brawny warrior walked, arm rung around the King's to the throne. Goku let go of Vegeta's arm, aware of how tight the King had been holding him and moved to his favorite spot which lay right next to Lucas' legs on the slight steps, the king's high chair right next to Lucas', resulting in his being between both royals' legs.  
  
"You didn't wait for me," Goku pouted, looking up at the prince as Vegeta sat down, nodding to the crowd to continue on.  
  
"Dad told me..." The King cleared his throat and Lucas sighed, looking perturbed toward his father. Goku sighed as well and stood to find his mother and brother among the Saiyans. "Father, exactly how long do you plan on keeping Goku in the dark?"  
  
"That Saiyan's always in the dark," Vegeta chuckled, keeping an eye on the warrior as he walked around searchingly...  
  
"Mother!" Goku exclaimed, spotting the woman across the room. The tall woman turned, looking for her caller. "Mother!" Goku repeating, running to her, making a little scene in which people turned to him as he zoomed by. He enveloped the woman in a hug from behind, swinging her around. He put her down a second later reminding himself of what happened before.  
  
"What the...Goku!" she shouted, looking up at her son and wrapping her arms around his head, holding him to her chest. "Oh my little Goku, how I missed you!" she held the chuckling Saiyan at arms length to look him over, "and look at what they've done to you! You look so good! Have you gotten taller? Are you hungry?"  
  
"Only a little taller, mom, and I guess I'm a bit hun..." before he could finish the word, his mother was pushing through the slight crowd that had gathered heading toward the tables upon tables of stacked appetizers, the main course being prepared. Just as his mother began stuffing foods in his mouth, his brother approached them. He swallowed it all in one, big gulp. "Hey, Radditz!"  
  
"Baby bro!" the older exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the younger Saiyan's neck and grinding his fist into his head. Goku chuckled delightedly, tugging on his older brother's long mane of hair. Radditz yelped, tripping the Saiyan, the younger fell to the floor, pulling Radditz with him and then kicking him into the air with both feet. Radditz twirled in the air, sending a small ki blast Goku's way. The younger of the two tossed it back with a little more energy added to it and Radditz did the same until the ki blast was so big it took a while to reach the other brother.  
  
"Boys!" his father bellowed from the other side of the room where the king and his son sat chatting about nothing in particular. The two Saiyan's look to their father, caught in the act and the large ball of ki disappeared. The brother in the air floated down and Goku stood from the floor, both looked dejected as their father flew toward them.  
  
"Hello, father," they said in unison, looking down. Bardock's eyebrow twitched as he landed in front of the two, not aware of his wife's eyes on him. He punched both in the head swiftly, satisfied when they fell.  
  
"Bardock," his wife gasped and he opened an eye to look to her, a large sweat drop forming on his head as he chuckled, waving his hands in front of him to defend himself.  
  
"But they, they..." he backed away and his wife effectively floored him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Putting your hands on my children! I think not!" she shouted at him, stumping the warrior into the floor. Goku and Radditz, after they regained their composer, seized their mother, pulling the fuming woman off of their father.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Let me see. How are your stomachs? Are you hungry?" The woman quickly snapped out of her anger, appearing in all angles of the two Saiyans, inspecting them and going into concerned mother mode. Both brothers chuckled, placing hands behind their heads in familiar gestures.  
  
"Pa-kun, what are you doing?" asked Lucas, appearing out of nowhere, standing before Goku.  
  
"Oh! Mom, Radditz, this is Lucas, um, I mean Ouji Vegeta Lucas...yeah," Goku chuckled, looking to his mother and brother.  
  
"Wow, he's so cute, look at his hair, look at his form, awe," both his mother and brother appeared on different sides of the prince looking him over.  
  
"Definitely family," came a drawling voice from behind Goku and the young Saiyan turned to be face to face with the King. His father and brother, along with the rest of the room, dropped to one knee, bowing their heads to the King. He smirked to them.  
  
"So you're the one that so blatantly displays my son as his!" she exclaimed. "I am Tonya, Goku's mother, has he consented to you?" For some odd reason the woman made him feel extremely small, the way she towered over him and spoke with a superior tongue.  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about?" Goku questioned, looking between his mother and King.  
  
"Goku, when a Saiyan takes the arm of another..." his mother began.  
  
"Silence," the King bellowed out, shocking the timid Saiyan and making Tonya jump, "we're leaving, Kakarrot, Lucas, come. Bid goodbye to your family, Kakarrot," the King turned and left to room, cape flowing behind him. Goku hid his hurt look well as he watched his King and Prince leave; he then turned to his family with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Mom, Radditz, Father, I'll see you guys soon," Goku smiled regretfully.  
  
"You better visit," his brother chuckled, a look of understanding crossing his features.  
  
"My baby!" Tonya exclaimed, holding him in a tight hug, "don't you do anything before speaking with me!" Goku couldn't help but smile lovingly at his mother when she pulled away.  
  
"Son," his father nodded since he would see him soon anyway.  
  
"Father," he nodded as well and followed after Lucas and Vegeta...  
  
Goku pouted at the wall, stuck in class with Luke for the rest of the day because the King had forbid him to go anywhere. He couldn't even train with his father!  
  
"And so the square route of 225 is 15..." the teacher droned on and on. The brawny warrior looked longingly out the window; ignoring the glares Luke kept sending him at the sighs he constantly made which interrupted his train of thought. It was only one day after the prince's birthday party thing and he was already back in to classes with that stupid teacher. The half moon shone in the sky slightly, being a little before sun set. The sight of the half sphere made him anxious and he snuck towards the window, aware that Lucas was too absorbed in his studies to notice and the teacher was having too much teaching to do much. As silently as he could he leapt out the window, flying at full speed away from the castle tower and about to fly away from the castle grounds in general when someone tackled him to the ground. He hit the dirt with a great "Oaf!"  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Goku complained, holding his head with one hand as he stood, eyes closed tightly at the throb in his head.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay with my son?" Vegeta drawled, standing and trying his best to remain dignified as he brushed the dirt from his black spandex.  
  
"Oh, hiya Geta," the younger Saiyan turned on the, dreaded, face. His large puppy dog eyes and slight pout hit the King with full force. Sighing, the King put up a hand in a sort of dismissive manner.  
  
"You're not in trouble, Kakarrot." At the words the warrior's face broke out into that familiar idiotic grin. He stepped to the King, eyes lidded slightly, so close that his breath tickled the King's nose.  
  
"Lucas told me what that meant, Oujo..." at his title on the Saiyans lips the King pushed down a shiver and trained his eyes to those of Kakarrot's in an intense stare.  
  
"And, Kakarrot?" he questioned softly, stepping to him a bit more, their chest touching.  
  
"I needed some time to think and the teacher wasn't doin much for me," the Saiyan chuckled softly, still looking into Vegeta's endless black orbs, transfixed.  
  
"You know you hardly think to begin with, Kakarrot," Vegeta smirked up at him, "What is your answer now that you know?" his voice had taken a serious note and Goku broke the stare that had been fixed so intently upon his eyes, turning his head away for a moment but not backing away. A light blush broke out over his features when he looked back into Vegeta's cool, questioning gaze, the Oujo's brow furrowed at the delayed answer.  
  
"My answer, Oujo," he whispered, leaning down until his eyes aligned with Vegeta's, their noses touching, "is..." he leaned forward, lips almost brushing the King's, eyes closing softly...a loud crash was heard and the two snapped apart, looking to the Tower Lucas had been in. 'Luke,' was Goku's only thought as he raced toward the Tower and away from Vegeta, who stood, trying to contain the tremble he felt through his body at the contraction of Goku's touch.  
  
"Where is he?" Luke exclaimed, throwing another vase, followed by his desk at his teacher. "You're hiding him!" book cases "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Vegeta Alexander Lucas!" Goku exclaimed, standing at the window, looking to his protégée in shock.  
  
"There you are," the young prince sighed, his slightly deeper voice that of relief, "where'd you run off to?" he didn't bother giving an excuse to why he was so worried about Kakarrot's whereabouts.  
  
"I...um..." a bright blush covered the brawny warrior's features as he climbed in the room, looking down the entire while.  
  
"You can't lie you know," the teen sighed, forgetting completely about the cowering teacher in the corner.  
  
"I...ran into your father," at his own words, his face became even brighter, the lovely red reaching all the way up to his eyes as he looked down.  
  
"Goku...you..." the young Saiyan's mouth was agape as he spoke through it's openness, "the person you want...the person you want but can't have...it's...my father!" he exclaimed and Goku thought he would die if all his blood continued to go to his face the way it was. His eyes were now burning a hole in the carpet at the prince's exclamation.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal..." Goku whispered, resisting the urge to go find a hole to bury him in. And to top it all off, he had almost kissed the King. THE KING! If he wasn't executed, he'd surly die of the humiliation.  
  
"Not that big of a deal?" his charge shouted, looking up at him in shock.  
  
"Look," he groaned, turning toward the window he had flew in from, "just leave it." He felt like he could cry. Kami knew he wanted to. He jumped from the window with Luke calling after him, fully intent on his rooms. When he arrived, to his horror and mortification, the King awaited him. His face was no longer bright red though it held a light splatter across his cheeks from flying so fast.  
  
"Kakarrot," the King nodded to him.  
  
"Oujo." Again the King prevented a shiver from coursing through him at the use of the title upon soft pink lips, lips he had almost kissed. Goku glided past him, eyes to the floor as he moved toward his bed, "Sire, not to be dishonorable, but I must retire, I've had a long day..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, the Saiyan just kept surprising him, and he thought that he was just a good looker.  
  
"I want to discuss what happened in the field...it was..."  
  
"A mistake," Goku interrupted, pulling off his boots. Vegeta flinched and clenched his jaw, so the warrior wanted to be stubborn? "I don't know what came over me. Lucas didn't tell me anything. I was acting on something I remembered from that mating book of his. I must have misinterpreted something." The Saiyan's eyes where so dull and listless when he looked up at Vegeta the Oujo drew back slightly. Almost in an automatic manner, Goku pulled his gi shirt over his head, followed by the blue shirt under it, revealing tauntingly beautiful abs and a slim waist. The Saiyan stood, still not looking to Vegeta, turning around, grasping the sash that held his pants in place and beginning to untie it. Vegeta stepped to him, outstretching an arm to take hold of his arm and force him to look at him. "I must retire," he repeated, tilting his head in Vegeta's general direction. Vegeta scowled darkly at the man.  
  
"You did not misinterpret, Kakarrot," he said firmly, taking hold of the taller Saiyan's arm and swinging him around to face him, "and you still have not given me your answer," with that, the King took hold of Goku's hair, crushing his mouth to his in a brutal kiss. Goku moaned when the king's tongue pushed past his lips and began probing and exploring his mouth, melting into the touch. Hesitantly, he took hold of the back of the King's neck, tilting his head up slightly, his own tongue sharing in the battle of tongues and teeth. The royal tried to push back a moan at the Saiyan's gliding tongue along his own but failed miserably when the Saiyan stepped closer, rubbing his bare chest against the King's own clothed, rock hard torso. A knock to the door interrupted them.  
  
----------------------  
  
I hope you liked it, thank you to my few but valued reviewers! 


	3. Want

Disclaimer:_ I do not own DBZ…but Luke is MINE…damn it…_

_**A/N**: It's been forever and a day since I last updated but I think this story is developing quite well under the circumstances._

_**Chapter Rating: R**, adult content_

_**Warning**: **MALE/MALE**, corruption of the innocent_

* * *

_Where we last left off…_

The royal tried to push back a moan at the Saiyan's gliding tongue along his own but failed miserably when the Saiyan stepped closer, rubbing his bare chest against the King's own clothed, rock hard torso. A knock to the door interrupted them.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Want**

"Goku, I'm sor…" Lucas had entered the room and now stood in shock at the doorway. Vegeta's arm was locked around Goku's waste; his hand in his hair and Goku arm was around Vegeta's waste, his hand in the smaller Saiyan's hair. Both looked as though they had said the most disrespectful phrase to Kami at the moment, caught in highlights and looking to Lucas with big, round eyes.

"Your highness, is there a problem here?" one of the guards asked, coming in behind Luke. He too, stood at the doorway in shock. The two Saiyans pulled from one another hesitantly and Goku looked from Vegeta to Lucas with big, tear-filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't k-know what came over me," Goku stuttered, looking at the prince and then to his king. With a great huff he pushed past the prince and the guard and ran down the hall.

'Great,' the king thought as he watched the brawny warrior slip through his fingers one more, 'this will not happen again.' He vowed and took after the speeding third-class with a quick look to his son. It was not suppose to be this difficult. He was King, he was to have whatever he desired the moment he desired it, Kakarrot was what he desired and yet the Saiyan continued to run from him. 'Even if I have to hunt you down and force you, Kakarrot, you will be mine tonight,' the king thought and he had to shake his head at the things he could make the third-class do to him, for him…

Goku flew as fast as he could as soon as he reached the castle grounds. The King had wanted him, he was almost sure of it, and gods did he want the King but Lucas…and Lucas' mother, Goku couldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted, craved, needed the King he would not replace someone's mother. He had been so stupid! How could he kiss the King… he kissed you first…again Goku shook his head furiously and flew faster, watching as fields, forests, and valleys zoomed by below him then he let go. The wind whooshed in his ears as he fell and the velocity at which he fell made it hard for him to breath but by Kami it felt like all was being released and his life flashed before his eyes.

Meeting Lucas and Vegeta, falling in love with both the prince and the King, the prince being like a son to him and the King something much, much more… 'Even in death all you can think about is him' someone wished in the back of his mind and he felt the kiss they shared only moments before caress his lips as the ground became closer and closer to him body…and suddenly…it all stopped. The wind no longer whooshed in his ears but he did not feel the welcoming ground below, he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"You are not going anywhere, baka, not until I have you," a raspy voice told him and Goku opened his eyes to look into mirroring black. He stared deeply and watched in a sort of awe, as Vegeta's face got closer to his own. Vegeta crushed his lips upon Goku's in a brutal kiss, his sharp canines cutting slightly into Goku's soft, plush lips and drawing sweet nectar from the wound. Goku stared at the Oujo's closed lids in shock for a moment before letting his eyes drift shut as well, parting his lips to the questing tongue that lapped at his broken skin, begging for entrance.

Vegeta groaned in thanks when he was allowed entrance into the cavern he had tasted not moments ago, extremely thankful for the returned taste of mint and fire. Goku moaned throatily as Vegeta kissed him, the spice of the King teasing his tongue to join in the frenzied battle of dominance. Though Goku would have happily been a top his King, the Oujo's dominate nature would not allow such. They rolled on the lush moss beneath them, their struggle more of a game than a battle, their lips still locked as the groaned and moaned their appreciation of the others' taste. Need for oxygen increasing, Vegeta let go of Goku's kiss swollen lips, his tongue rubbing over the now clotted wound on Goku's lips.

"Oujo no Bejita," Goku moaned as he opened his eyes, arching his back to push himself along Vegeta's hard body.

"Hnnnn," Vegeta pressed his lips to Goku's exposed throat, moaning at the sound of his sir name and feel of Goku's arousal pressing tightly against his own. Panting heavily, Vegeta felt his canines enlarge in his gums, tingling sweetly as his lips found Goku's pulse point. Goku moaned again, closing his eyes to the sensation of the Oujo's talented lips on his skin. Vegeta's eyes turned red, the blood lust of Saiyan mating beginning to cloud his senses as Goku's heart rate quickened. His tongue slipped out of his lips to brush along Goku's soft skin, tasting the wonderful smell that emitted from this God like Saiyan.

Goku opened his eyes, feeling something was off and looked down into the face, which pulled away from his neck. Vegeta's eyes were a blood red, his pupil almost gone as he stared into Goku's face, feeling his canines become longer. Goku stared on in utter fascination as the Oujo began to growl, almost warning him not to go anywhere. Vegeta's face became closer, Goku stared, watching, lips slightly parted, as the King's pupil became smaller and smaller the closer he got. Suddenly Goku felt somewhat panicked and turned his face to the side slightly, unintentionally giving Vegeta full view of his neck, which pulsed and sang to him like a siren to unsuspecting sailors. Vegeta could feel his conscious mind slipping, his senses becoming over thrown with lust.

"Kakarrot, is that you?" The voice caused both men to snap their heads in that direction and Goku suddenly felt very vulnerable under the king. Vegeta growled menacingly at the intruder, taking his attention away from his seemingly frightened mate. Goku took the opportunity to slip out of the Oujo's grasp quickly, standing.

"Yamcha!" Goku exclaimed, blushing deeply as the taller man looked him over. Yamcha stared, lips slightly parted in lust as he took in the sight of Kakarrot. The shorter Saiyan's lips were kiss swollen, his spiky, long hair more ruffled than usual giving him a somewhat sensual look. Vegeta growled to himself, pupil returning to normal as with the color of his eyes.

"Major Yamcha," Vegeta huffed, standing from the ground devoid of his Kakarrot. Yamcha's eyes flicked from Goku's form to look to the King, who looked a little less ruffled when compared to Goku's appearance.

"Your highness," Yamcha bowed, coming to one knee in the light of his sire.

"Is there a reason you are here?" The king's voice was cold and irritated, keeping Yamcha in his place at one knee. Tilting his head slightly to look at Goku's bare chest without seeming too obvious.

"No, sire, I was just coming from my home," he answered, glancing back down when he heard a soft growl from his sire. Not in the mood to kill his second Major in command, Vegeta walked toward Kakarrot and put an arm around the blushing Saiyan's waist, his tail, on it's own accord, wrapped around the other Saiyan's thigh as he looked down at Yamcha's bowed head.

"Then continue to your destination," he King growled, flying off with a somewhat hesitant Goku at his side.

* * *

_What'd you think? I know it's a bit weird but it's worth the read, I think…_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN!_


End file.
